Jacob and Rachel
by No Fate 1990
Summary: In this story, Jacob meets his soul mate named Rachel who changes his life forever. The biblical story about Jacob and Rachel inspired my story. Reviews are welcome.
1. Genesis

**Time Period: A Flashback**

Genesis 29: 16-18 says now Laban had two daughters. The name of the older was Leah. The name of the younger was Rachel. Leah had weak eyes, but Rachel was l

lovely in form and beautiful. Jacob was in love with Rachel. He said "I'll work for you seven years in return for your younger daughter Rachel". Genesis 30: 22-24 says God

remembered Rachel. He listened to her and opened her womb. She became pregnant and gave birth to a son. She named him Joseph saying may the lord add to me

another son".

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

Jacob's p.o.v

We were bound for Forks, Washington. While we were still some distance from Seattle, Rachel's water broke. The labor and birth took a dangerous toll on Rachel's body.

I feared I would lose both her and the baby. The midwife said to Rachel, "don't be afraid for you will have another son". As Rachel breathed her last, she named our son

"Ben-Oni". I renamed him Benjamin. Depressed, I buried my beloved wife on the way to Forks. I placed a pillar over her tombstone. To this day that pillar marks Rachel's

grave site.


	2. One Last Bow and Swansong

Jacob's p.o.v

Unbreakable, you stand as tall as an old oak tree. I choke on the thought of your demise.

Weighed down by burdens, you lose sight of paradise. Your life is cut short like a sentence phase.

I will never erase you from my memory banks. Whatever shall history say about us? Deeply breathing

and sleeping, I don't receive a reply back from you today or tomorrow. Deeply breathing and sleeping,

who knew we would befall this blissful state of mind? Who knew you would transform into smoke before me?

We didn't have enough time to eat your birthday cake. Your disappearing act wasn't fake. You did sing your

last swansong. You did take your final bow on the world's stage. How could you live with the knowledge that

you were born to die along? Deeply breathing and sleeping, you are gone for good now. I wish you Godspeed and

many sweet dreams.


	3. Nevermind Me

Rachel's p.o.v

Be still, quiet and remember I love you

Even if you forget my name, my loyalty to you will stay the same

Sit down for a while and talk to me

The dawn is promised to us or maybe not

I tie a really tight knot around your heart

Life goes on, but I don't regret knowing you

Laid to rest underneath the ground, I bet you are at peace

Off to wonderland

Nevermind me

Gentle sweet spirit

Oceans of many unborn dreams

Newly discovered abandoned ships

Echoes of heavenly bliss


	4. Enchanting Beauty

Jacob's p.o.v

Pure virtue

Untouchable innocence

Red Four leaf clover

Endless blossoming flower

Dreamy moon goddess

A beautiful young maiden

Warrior princess

Newly discovered superstar

Intelligent scholar

Glamorous fashionista

Heaven's daughter

Timeless classic enchanting beauty


	5. Vainglory

Rachel's p.o.v

Creative aspirations

A dwindling curiosity about the unknown

Breaking dawn

Becoming me

Effortless hard work

Your ability to move forward instead of backwards

Ode to joy, my beloved child, my wild imagination

Newly discovered peace and solace

December bliss

A Christmas carol

Wondrous state of blossoming into something brand new

Necessary growing pains

Our metamorphosis

Wide-open breathing spaces


	6. Enduring The Unknown

Jacob's p.o.v

Enduring the unknown

Run away from the rain no more

Run on, straightforward toward the sunset

Ode to regret

Razzle-dazzle

Unshakable faith

Naked and abused vulnerability

Keep quiet

Night crawler

OH well, okay for now, a spirit of surrender and contentment

Weeping willow tree, a concrete angel

Next day breath of fresh air

Our oxygen and blood supply

Words of wisdom


	7. Remember me, but please let go

Rachel's p.o.v

Remember me, but please let go

Even through your tears, you still cherish the golden years

Autumn never seems to end

Last night I faced the music

Last night our fairytale story turned tragic

Even through bleeding, I find a solution

Lay me down to sleep, my friend

Undetected, I walk in and out of your life like a ghost

I continue to love you without a cost

An utmost profound quietness describes the sound of our hearts talking to each other


	8. It is never the right time

Jacob's p.o.v

It is never the right time for us to be together

My memory preserves your face forever

A baby angel picks up the pieces that you leave behind

Go away in peace, my love

I make a small imprint on your ghost

Nearly empty is the place that we used to call home

Even though I find it hard to say your name, my loyalty stays the same

Wishful thinking plays cruel jokes on my mind

A baby angel picks up the pieces that you leave behind

Go away in peace, my beautiful dove

Even though you were my only true best friend, I must move on


	9. Goodnight and Goodbye For Now

Rachel's p.o.v

Goodnight and goodbye for now, my love

Hold me close and long for a few minutes

Oceans of tears

Silent unborn heartbeats

These pieces of a dream yet to come true

Immortal human remnants

Lingering echoes

Lingering shadows

One look from you and I can't catch my breath

Slip right pass me death

Sweet sacrifice of mine


	10. Hysteria

Jacob's p.o.v

Pure hysteria

A flood of emotion

It is what it is

Needless drama and karma

Necessary meltdown

Eternal damnation

Ridiculous stupidity

Obstruction

Glitter in the air

Unfathomable inconceivable notions

Everchanging moods


	11. The World Without Me

Rachel's p.o.v

Withering away

Reminiscence and remember the good times that we shared

Eternally dark and cold forever

The world without me

Caught off guard

Hold your breath nomore

Even in death

Don't shy from the light

Even though the night has come, keep going straightforward

Lost in your thoughts

I am an immortal

Visions of what could've been begin to take form

Even though we were made out of clay, we continue to blossom

Reborn is the love within our hearts

A baby angel flies high above us

Now and again, we run around in circles

Catch me while you still have energy

Even though the ground remains unshakable, you move me beyond words


	12. Insightful View from Down Below

Jacob's p.o.v

Combustible from the very beginning, you were always born to die

Row your boat elsewhere

Outstretched arms of love

Silly sweet nothingness

Stillborn dreams

Angels in transitioning

These silent screams for help

Infant haloes

Needless senseless unjustified premature deaths

Fatal brutal murders

A bloody massacre of innocence

Nightly swansongs, goodbye goodnight lullabies

Tearful prayers

Insightful view from down below and up above

My immortal

Everglowing sleeping beauty, a modern day Peter Pan, a modern day Alice in Wonderland


	13. My Beloved Jacob

Rachel's p.o.v

My beloved Jacob

Undeniably beautiful person

Constant companion of mine

Heroic tragic hero

One essential goodluck charm

Persevering lone wolf

Exceptional divine creature

A very special valentine

Chosen predestined soul mate

Eternal lifeline


	14. Embark on a new beginning

Jacob's p.o.v

Well-adjusted acceptance

Heaven's tears

It is what it is

Chasing after pipe dreams and embracing false hope

However will I cope or recover?

A very distorted reality

I live in a real life fairytale

Recycle my heart, love, runaway with me tonight

Ultraviolet light surrounds us from each side

Stay for a while and I will catch the next tide with you

Time reveals your true colors and calling

Radiant like a rainbow, you embark on a new beginning

Underneath the ground, you rest without making a sound

Swim on, carry on, fly off toward somewhere beyond my imagination

Temporary muse of mine


	15. Solace, Peace, and Silence

Rachel's p.o.v

Solace, peace, and silence

Laced and silk threads

Our precious memories

Passing through like ghosts

Eastbound trains

Ashes of our dying dreams

Children from the great beyond

Embraceable hope and joy

Friendship

Family

Obvious blood ties

Raspberry wine

This merry kindred spirit of mine


	16. Smooth Passage

Jacob's p.o.v

Smooth passage

My daily travels

Our greatest delight

Our metamorphosis

These untied loose ends

Happenstances

Eighteen different special divine encounters

Realm of sunshine

Entangled thoughts

An aquarium of tears

Loveless and lifeless cherry blossoms

Our bittersweet goodbye

Vows of meaningless significance

Easily broken promises

Laced and silk threads

You are like the wind, always drifting in and out of sight and mind


	17. Your version of reality

Joseph's p.o.v (Jacob and Rachel's firstborn son as a teenager)

You version of reality is distorted

Only the ghosts of the past can make you feel less lonely

Unsung, you are halfway empty but receive plenty of tlc from me

Not today will you suffer alone

Going, going, gone, that's me for now


End file.
